Are you jealous?
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Eragon was curious about the reason why Saphira is jealous so he decides to ask her.


Hi there! My name is Drama Sapphire & welcome to my first Inheritance cycle story! I'm a huge fan of Eragon/Sapphire couple because they were more attached to each other & more bonded like as if they were more than just friends. I hope they end up together in the fourth book. But please don't call me crazy because I'm so obsessed with the couple. Also, I don't like the Eragon/Arya couple even though Arya is ok but she's not my favorite character. My favorite characters are Eragon, Saphira, Brom, Glaedr, Oromis, & Roran. The character I hated most was of course Galbatorix because he is so evil & I don't trust him since he's the one who caused the fall of the riders & conquered Alagaesia. I hope Eragon & Saphira defeat him once and for all in the last book. Sometimes I have a strange feeling that Murtagh & Thorn might get killed in the last book or not. This is just my opinion guys so please don't get upset.

Ok I talked too much so I'll explain the plot of this story. In this story, Eragon was wondering why Saphira always get mad every times he is alone with a beautiful woman. So he decides to ask her if she was jealous. I won't tell you what's gonna happen next because you have to read the whole story yourself. This story was on my mind as I was reading the second book "Eldest". Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story & review! Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story I made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys liked this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile & maybe they can interest you. You can also chat on my forum & vote on my poll.

P.S. Take note that this took place during "Eldest".

Also I using italics which means Saphira & Eragon communicating with each other with their thoughts.

* * *

It is nighttime in Ellesmera as Eragon & Saphira were taking a nice walk a few miles close to the Menoa tree. Both of them were tired after training with Oromis & Glaedr. Both of them felt relaxed & glad while sniffing some fresh air to keep them cool.

"_Wow…it sure is a nice night out for a walk Saphira_" said Eragon who breathed in fresh air as he was walking next to his dragon, Saphira.

"_Yes it was little one…at least we have a chance to spend a good time together alone tonight since our teachers Oromis & Glaedr have taught us things that we should learn before we face our darkest enemy Galbatorix & save Alagaesia from evil_" replied Saphira who agrees with him.

"_Yes and we also have to save the last dragon egg, Murtagh & Thorn too but I don't know if we can be able to do it_" said Eragon who looked a little worried. Saphira decides to reassured him "_Don't worry little one…we will save them so don't worry too much_".

Eragon smiles at her. "_Thank you Saphira, you are the only one who can give me the courage to overcome danger_" replied Eragon. Saphira was content when she heard it & said "_You're welcome little one_".

About 10 minutes later, they got tired of walking & then they sat in front of lake to relax their feet. While sitting next to Saphira, Eragon remembered the time when he first met her when she hatched from her beautiful blue egg & they shared a bond together. He also remembered the time she saved him when Razacs came to his village to find him & his dragon & he tried to warn his uncle but Saphira swept him away because she fears for his safety. He also remembered the time Brom who happened to be a surviving dragon rider & traveled with them on a journey to find the Varden but Brom died after sacrificing his life to save Eragon from Durza. Too many things happen later after that even though some of them contain sad memories & it pained Eragon to remember them.

He then remember the time when his dragon was jealous of Arya & Trianna . Eragon became curious about the reason why Saphira gets upset.

'I wonder why she's upset every time I was with Arya & other girls whom I might like…I might as well ask her' thought Eragon. He then decide to talk to Saphira.

"_Saphira_?"

"_Yes, little one_?"

"_Well this may be a dumb question but…are you jealous?_"

"_What?! Why did you ask me that little one?!_"

"_Um it's because…every time I hang out with a girl I like…you get upset & scared them away…and it got me wondering if you really jealous_"

Saphira was quiet for a few seconds until she said "_For the last time…I'm not jealous! I just don't want anything bad happens to you if you fell in love because it would hurt you! Also, if you keep pursuing Arya or another woman whom you may like…I will be upset & you know the reason why!". _

"_It's because of our bond right?_"

"_Precisely! And if you do that one more time…I swear I will make you get wet by being splash by water or I'll just hold you in my claws so that I won't let you go!_"

"_Ha! I knew it! You really are jealous! _Admit it!"

"_No way!_"

"_Yes you are! Stop being so stubborn and just tell me that you like me! I can feel it now! You really a super jealous!_"

Saphira was growled in him with anger for a few minutes until she calm down & said "_Little one…I…the reason why I was doing there things because…I…I suddenly thought of you more than a friend & my rider…I don't want to admit it but…I was in love with you as weeks passed by & I felt guilty for trying to get Gleadr's attention but I decide to let it go since he's my mentor so I'll consider him a friend…I don't have feelings for him anymore…do you remember the time when I told you about me wishing to have a mate because I was alone?"_

"_Yes?_"

"…_Well at that time I don't realize why I was having these feelings…but now I realized that I was having feelings for you & I…I love you Eragon…not as a brother or friend…more like a lover_"

Eragon was surprised & silent. He has never even realized that his dragon has fallen in love with him.

'No wonder why she was jealous every time I see Arya or other girls I liked…she was having feelings for me as a lover' thought Eragon. Suddenly, he remembered the time when Brom told him about his dead dragon who was slain by Morzan. Eragon then realized that Brom must've loved his dragon & his dragon loved him too so she sacrificed her life to protect him. Eragon then felt his heart pounding while thinking about it.

'What is this feeling?…could it be that I don't love Arya anymore?…maybe because I was having feelings for…Saphira?' thought Eragon. He was silent for a few minutes until he decides to speak.

"_Saphira?_"

"_Yes little one?_"

" _I was surprised when you told me that you were in love with me & I was speechless…then I heard my heart pounding…I felt like as if it was telling me that I was really having feelings for you not Arya…now I realized that I love you too_"

"_Thank you Eragon_"

Both of them smiled at each other for a few minutes until they decide to go back to their room to sleep for the night.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my first Eragon story. I hope you guys enjoy this story & review! Bye! ^_-


End file.
